


Annox Chronicles: The Last Day of the Dragon Wars

by KiwiMayCry



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiMayCry/pseuds/KiwiMayCry
Summary: This is the first part of a story piece I did as background information for my DnD group. A farmer and his family have found themselves to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.





	Annox Chronicles: The Last Day of the Dragon Wars

“Don’t you think it’s safe to go out now, Kam? We have been in this cave four hours. The children are hungry, they grow restless!” the concerned voice of the woman echoed from the walls.  
“I know, Merdea. I know. Believe me there is nothing I’d want more than for my children to see the sun again, but I don’t think we can leave yet.” The man answered her. His ears were pressed against a wooden door, his eyes narrow. No sound from the other side. Might it actually be save for them to leave? Don’t open this door if I don’t send a soldier to come and get you and your family. That’s what the king said. Can you decline the will of a king? Kam was not sure. It was not even his king. Izaak, the so called Dragon Knight hailed from Orenia, far across the sea. Of course Kam knew who he was, he saw his crest. But still. Would you listen to a man of such renown?  
“Daddy, can we go out please?” Kam was suddenly pulled away from his doubts. A small hand reached for the rim of his pants, pulling ever so gently. A small girl stood there, beside him. It was dark, he could barely see her. When they rushed into this hideout they forgot to bring torches, food or water, but they were running for their lives. “Soon, Mikela my dear, very soon.” He lied. He wasn’t actually sure when they would leave.  
“When is soon daddy?” it worried Kam, that among the first whole sentences his daughter would ever speak such sorrow would follow her words. It wasn’t even the words she spoke, but the fear in her voice. “I don’t know my child. We wait for the good men to come back and safe us. I’m sure they will come soon.”  
“Do they save us from the slimy goo?” she asked, ever so innocent. She was referring to smoldering acid. Their entire fields had been drowned when a dragon flew over the area and spew his deathly breath all around him, hoping to cause maximum damage. “Yes, my dear. From that and from the creature that caused it.” He leaned down and patted her head. He smiled, although he believed her to see as little in this dark as he did.  
He never wanted to be in a situation like this. When he decided to leave his old home and head north he was just looking for better soil, not warfare. Soon after the first few harvests went well monsters started appearing, more precisely the undead. Skeletons roamed around at night. Occasionally they’d destroy parts of the fields or knock over some fences, but as long as Kam and his family stayed inside nothing more serious happened. Nonetheless the occurrence of monsters led to the same thing it always did: People coming to hunt them. It was always a gruesome sight to leave the house in the morning only to find bones scattered around his fields or his garden. It was even more gruesome if Kam found a body once. It was a young girl, maybe two decades old. She was wearing a thick leather hide, but it still didn’t save her from the skeletons blade. These creatures mostly used sickles they found lying around, some used clubs from tall branches or rocks, but this girl had been stabbed with her own short sword. She probably failed to overpower the creature and paid a heavy price for her overconfidence.  
That’s when things got worse. More adventurers came, but it seemed they only attracted more monsters in return. Soon his farm was in between the frontlines of two armies clashing. One trying to protect the area, one seeking to cause chaos in it. He lost track of which army tried what. When Kam had the feeling his family was closer to danger than he wanted, he took all the valuables from his home, sold his last kettle to some soldiers for meat and milk and left. The soil was good, but if it ran red with blood no good crop would grow here anyway.  
Kam had no idea he would lead his family into an even grimmer future.


End file.
